


Spring Break

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon comes visit Tim for Spring Break but Tim's spending more time working instead of trying to spend time together. With some help from Dick, Kon's got Tim all to himself for the rest of his holidays. How <i>will</i> they pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Art).



> My part of the trade with Art :)

He was not pouting.

 

He was frowning. He was glaring. He was scowling. He was…

 

Completely over doing it.

 

Fine, so maybe he was pouting just a bit. But in his defense, he had a perfectly good reason to do so.

 

When you come to stay with your boyfriend during spring break and he’s not around for 70% of the day… a guy was _totally_ allowed to pout over it. _Especially_ when you were half way through the 3 th day! Time was of the essence and yet Tim seemed way too wrapped up in his work to pay attention to his guest slash best friend slash boyfriend who was visiting him.

 

They had planned the visit out months in advance. Kon had distinctly told Tim to mark the days down in his calendar or set a reminder on his phone – anything that would enable Tim to remember well in time that they were going to spend a week together. Except that _somehow_ Tim seemed to miss the notification that was going to remind him and had wound up staring in confusion at Kon once the meta had arrived at his doorstep.

 

After a quick conversation involving both parties accusing the other of incorrectly reading the calendar, Tim had let him into the apartment. After a grumble or two about how his work as Tim Drake-Wayne was giving him more headache than his cape duties. Kon had given him a sympathetic ear, listening to the older boy as he complained about evil auditors who seemed hell bent on making his life a living hell.

 

Kon had wound up listening to varying complaints about auditors over dinner the next two nights. And he had come to the conclusion that he really didn’t like auditors. And also the conclusion that dealing with them took far too much out of Tim than he let on. Kon only realized that when Tim nearly took a header into his plate on both nights and was saved the trouble of washing mushed peas off his face thanks to Kon’s quick acting TTK.

 

Which is why, half out of concern and half out of selfishness, he had called Dick up and dropped an anvil sized hint or three that Tim really needed a break from work. That had been this morning and Dick had promised to get something arranged. So Kon was now sitting on the comfortable green sofa, flipping through channels looking for something to watch.

 

He perked up and leaned forward when he heard the front door open. When he catches sight of Tim, he turns the TV off and stands up. “Hey, you’re home early. Got sent home early for good behavior?”

 

He can’t quite hold back his grin when Tim snorts and tosses his briefcase at him. He catches it with ease and places it on the coffee table. “If I wasn’t glad to get away from those blood sucking leeches for the next 3 days, I’d hit you.” Tim takes his jacket off, draping it over the sofa arm before he sits down. “Thank you for that.” he sighs in relief as he pulls his tie off and unbuttons the first two buttons.

 

“No problem.” Kon replies as he sits down next to Tim. “So…3 days off huh…” he asks, nudging Tim’s knee with his own. Tim gives him a dry amused look, “I don’t know how Dick did it but I’m free as a bird for the rest of your visit.”

 

“Oh how _shall_ we pass the time.” Kon drawls as he shifts closer to Tim, sliding his arm around Tim’s waist. Tim however, becomes serious as he looks up at Kon. “What would you like to do?”

 

“Make out?” he answers with a hopeful smile. After a sharp elbow to the ribs, Kon thinks about it…and can’t come up with an answer. So he shrugs and answers, “I just wanted to spend time with you. Didn’t really think beyond that.” He turns his head to look at Tim, “What do you do for down time?”

 

Tim’s brows scrunch together in the middle of his forehead, “I don’t really have a lot of down time but…I try to catch up on my sleep or my reading.”

 

“Slow down you party animal.” Kon replies in a complete dead pan. “You’ll kill yourself partying hard like that.”

 

“You’re a riot.” Tim snorts as he sifts through the small pile of papers sitting on the coffee table. “I’m sure we can find _something_ going on tonight.”

 

—

 

Kon fidgets in his seat, trying to get comfortable. “Question. Or, questions.”

 

Tim slides into his seat, smooth as silk and crosses his legs, “Shoot.”

 

Fiddling with a pair of opera glasses, Kon asks, “How the heck did you score tickets to this thing? And where the heck did you get my measurements for a suit? And how the _hell_ did you have it ready so soon?” Kon frowned at his glasses, “And how the hell do these things work?”

 

With a chuckle, Tim took the glasses out of Kon’s hand and quickly adjusted them, “Well, I have connections, that’s a secret and I’ve had this suit ready for a while. I simply kept it at the apartment for an emergency.” He hands the opera glasses to Kon, who peers through them with curiosity.

 

“What kind of emergency would involve me having to put on a brand name suit that’d cost more than a kidney? Yikes! Check out that lady in that balcony over there.” He hands the glasses over as he nods across the large auditorium. “That is one _huge_ bow on a dress.”

 

Tim peers through the glasses, an amused smile twitching his lips up. “Chance favors the prepared Conner. I just thought it would be best to keep the suit ready.” He lowers the glasses and looks at Kon with a heated look in his eyes.

 

Hooded eyes travel up the crisp crease of a pant’s leg, admire the slight view of the belt buckle, trail up the line of buttons, admire the cut of the shoulders and meet Kon’s eyes. His voice is low and pleased as he brushes a light hand over Kon’s shoulder, “I’m glad that its a good fit. I was slightly worried about that.”

 

With a heated look of his own, Kon places his hand over Tim’s knee and strokes gently. “You could check the fit out yourself y’ know.” Kon flirts teasingly just as the lights flicker before switching off.

 

Tim places his cool hand on top of his, “Later when we get home.” he promises in a low whisper as polite applause heralds the arrival of the conductor.

 

A part of him is very pleased when Tim takes their joined hands and slips them into his lap as he turns his focus towards the brightening stage. He settles in more comfortably as he watches the bespectacled conductor turn his back towards the audience and raises his baton.

 

At the first soft notes of the clarinet, Kon closes his eyes and lets the music flow over him. He can imagine a small hidden lake somewhere in the middle of a dense forest and a beautiful swan floating gracefully on the surface. He can see a faceless prince standing at the edge of the lake, startled as the graceful swan spreads out her wings towards him as offering a courtesy.

 

He opens his eyes as the music turns ominous and he can see the evil wizard looming over the swan princess, threatening her and the Prince with harm. His heart beats faster as the music reaches its peak - all instruments coming together to express a danger and haste and fear and then…receding into a sad tone that spoke of tragedy and loss.

 

As the violins began again, Kon’s eyes began to drift over the audience. He misses the rising of the curtain as he starts counting bald men with bad toupees. He’s debating the authenticity of a hair piece when its owner smiles at the stage and Kon finally turns his attention back. He watches the Prince signal to the towns people for a drink before turning his gaze to look at Tim.

 

Tim is staring with rapt attention, the fingers of one hand lightly pressing against his lips as his eyes take in every detail. For several long minutes, Kon is content to watching Tim instead of the girl dancing on the stage. A soft squeeze to his hand alerts him of the fact that Tim is well aware of his gaze.

 

With a small grin, Kon squeezes the hand back as applause rings through the air. Before the next performer takes to center stage, Tim gives him a quick amused look, “Eyes to the stage.” he whispers right before the music starts again.

 

He’d rather watch Tim but the man had gone through the trouble to secure them these VIP seats to the ballet so…with a barely audible sigh, Kon turns back toward the stage. He let out an impressed noise when the ballet dancer leaps into his performance but finds himself steadily growing sleepier as the minutes pass.

 

By the time the Queen has come on stage, Kon’s eyes feel heavy and he is leaning heavily in Tim’s direction. The soft gentle music does nothing to stop him from closing his eyes and thinking, _‘I’ll just close my eyes for a moment…’_

_  
_

_—_

_  
_

He’s throwing punches at a giant swan with three heads when he feels a hand on his shoulder shaking him. With a jerk he sits up in his seat, eyes flying open in surprise. He looks up into Tim’s eyes and asks in a sleep roughened voice, “What happened?”

 

A corner of Tim’s lip is turned up in an amused half-smile, “You slept through the whole thing.”

 

Kon blinks in surprise, “The…whole thing?”

 

When Tim nods at him, he can’t stop the mortified blush from spreading over his cheeks. Tim huffs in amusement at him and takes his hand before pulling him to his feet, “Clearly ballet isn’t up your alley.”

 

“Well the music was really nice…” Kon offers weakly as Tim drags him out.

 

—

 

“And this represents how damn bored I am right now.” he mumbles underneath his breath as they stand in front of, what he would kindly refer to as, a mess. The gallery owner is going on about how it’s supposed to represent how humanity never takes into consideration their limitations and blah blah blah. All Kon could see was a black ink splattered over a sea of blue and green.

 

“Is all abstract art this…weird?” he whispers into Tim’s ear.

 

Tim snorts in amusement and whispers back, “It’s more non-objective instead of abstract art.”

 

Kon gives him one hell of a dry look before retorting, “Do I _look like_ I know the difference between the two?”

 

With another soft laugh, Tim turns to listen to the gallery owner as the thin man returns with the artist in tow. While Tim is being chatted up, Kon checks his watch discreetly and was dismayed to realize that they still had a good hour left before lunch.

 

After the debacle that had their ballet date, Tim had suggested that they go check out the weapon’s exhibition at the Gotham Museum and then go for lunch. Kon had figured that any exhibition relating to weapon’s couldn’t be that bad.

 

Except that upon arrival they had been toldthat the Museum was closed because there had been a break-in or a theft or both. Kon has to literally _drag_ Tim away, reminding him over and over again that he’s on holiday on both fronts so there would be _no_ hero work involved until Kon had left.

 

Which left them with a good two hours before they can go have lunch. So they decide to wander around Gotham and in doing so, they pass by a large art gallery. Which, as it so happened, was hosting an exhibition. And Kon figured, ‘What the hell, it’s better than walking around randomly for another two hours.’

 

He had figured wrong.

 

Because the next thing he realizes, he’s being dragged through the series of different exhibits that’re just making his head hurt. Of course there were some sections that he happened to be find more interesting than the others. But all of them were better than that abstract art or whatever.

 

He particularly enjoyed checking out the works of some Japanese guy who was apparently majoring in photography or something. There were a number of black and white shots that held his interest. There was a particular shot of two men sitting on a bench, staring off into the distance that got his attention. The expressions and the lighting made him stand in place and stare for many a long moments. The serenity that the photographer had captured was…kind of breath taking.

 

Tim had to nudge him softly in the ribs to get his attention and had asked if he’d like to check out the rest of the exhibition. But Kon was content to remain in this section and had said so. So while Tim was dragged off to check the other pieces, Kon slowly wandered around checking out the rest of the artist’s works.

 

By the time Tim had come back, Kon had made two rounds of all the works and had been debating a third. There were plenty of times in his life where he could say that he was _extremely_ relieved to see Tim’s face and _this_ was another one of them.

 

“Art galleries not your thing either then?” Tim asks with a smirk as they _finally_ hit the side walk.

 

“Just keep all the pretentious art out of my sight and I think I’ll be good.” Kon rolls his eyes with a groan, “But I liked the stuff by that errr that Japanese guy?” He looks to Tim with a raised eyebrow, “What was his name again?”

 

“Akihito Takaba.” Tim answers quickly, “I think I’ve heard someone mention something about his works. He’s supposed to be a real up and comer in Tokyo.” He gives Kon a quick curious look, “Which piece did you like best?”

 

Dodging a lady laden down with grocery bags, Kon replies, “The one with the two guys sitting on the bench. And that one of the guy lying in bed? That was a good shot too.”

 

Tim looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, “Where the man is holding a gun in his hands?”

 

“Yeah that one. Its weird I mean…you’d think that a picture with a gun in it would be kinda…aggressive but that looks more like a…” He waves a hand in the air as he reaches for the words.

 

“Like a morning after picture?” Tim helpfully adds. Kon snaps his fingers, “Exactly!” But when he notices the sly smile on Tim’s face he can’t help but ask, “What’s with that face?”

 

When Tim shakes his head, Kon bumps into his side, “I know that face. You know something and you’re holding out on me. Spill.”

 

“It’s nothing substantial really. Just rumors that I heard.”

 

Kon waits a moment for Tim to elaborate before asking a tad irritatedly, “What rumors? Are you gonna spill or do I hafta tip you over?”

 

“That the photographer and that model are lovers.” Kon comes to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk and gapes at Tim. “Seriously?”

 

When Tim nods, Kon shakes his head in amazement. “Wow okay…where’d you hear _that_?”

 

“Overheard someone saying that. Now come on, we need to hurry if we’re going to make our lunch reservations.”

 

—

 

Their next date, hardly fares better.

 

Kon winces at the loud music that is blasting in the club, the heavy beat echoing through his body and rolling off the bodies grinding on the dance floor. He turns to yell at Tim, “You sure about this?”

 

Tim just gives him a hot look from underneath half mast eyes before _sliding_ into place beside him. He has to stop himself from jumping in place when Tim slips a hand into the back pocket of his jeans and yells back, “Very much so. Now come on. I wanna dance.”

 

As he’s dragged off to the dance floor by his very _very_ forward lover, Kon wonders why he didn’t see this one coming. He really should have all things considered. After all, when Tim had asked if he wanted to try something more fast paced, he should have guessed that clubbing might have been involved. _Especially_ after finding out that Tim had been researching into what spring break activities. Tim had changed the tabs fast when he had realized that Kon was passing behind him but it wasn’t fast enough. So in hindsight, _he really should have seen this coming_.

 

So the website had been the first warning sign that he had blatantly ignored. The second sign had been Tim coming out of his room in a pair of pants that made him almost choke on his own tongue. Coupled with a dark button down shirt that stretched over his chest, Kon had been knocked for a complete loop. And had the urge to drag Tim to bed and spend the next few hours showing his _complete_ appreciation while perched between his legs.

 

However, he’d gotten his libido under control and asked what exactly the man was planning for the evening. Tim had given him a small seductive smile that he hadn’t seen before and _drawled_ at him that ‘it’s a a surprise’. That _also_ should have made him wary about whatever Tim was planning because…Tim _never_ talked in _that_ sexy tone. Err…outside the bedroom that was… And he would have asked more questions ( _really_ he would have), except that he was admittedly _damn_ distracted by Tim’s walk.

 

His entire body language had changed. It had become smoother, more liquid…more sexy for a lack of a better word. The way his hips were just _swaying_ with every step drew attention to his ass in those tight pants. Kon briefly wondered if wearing those pants border lined on public indecency and the next thing he remembered was having a helmet shoved into his hands and being told to ‘get on’. After that he was just focused on not popping a woody against Tim’s ass as they went to where ever Tim was taking them.

 

So when they’d pulled up in front of a dance club, Kon had given Tim a disbelieving look. Because since when the _hell_ did _Tim_ want to go _clubbing_? He had expected Tim to drag him _anywhere_ but inside the club but when he navigated them inside with ease, Kon was left speechless. Of course that might have been because of the way Tim had blatantly _flirted_ with the bouncer to get them inside. ‘ _What the hell_ ’, was clearly his catch phrase for the night.

 

So here he was, in the middle of a dance club, with the music pounding away inside his head and countless bodies bumping and grinding up against him and just trying his best to not to lose his mind. Because Tim was repeatedly pressing up against him in a way that was _definitely_ illegal in all 50 states. It made him want to just rip Tim’s clothes off and take him right on the dance floor. Audience be _damned_.

 

Hissing as Tim’s hands slide down slyly underneath his shirt to brush against his skin, he pulls Tim in close. Tim follows easily, his movements not affected in the slightest as he leans up to listen to Kon. “What the hell are you playing at?” he asks right against Tim’s ear. He jumps when he feels Tim’s tongue licking up his neck, “Not playing at anything, Conner. Just wanna dance with you.” And as though to prove his point, he rolls his hips to the beat with a wicked smirk.

 

‘This is less dancing and more like mating.’ he wants to point out as Tim slides a leg between his legs and moves against Kon’s stiff body. Tim’s moving to the beat like he’s been doing nothing but dancing for all his life. Hips and body moving to the heavy bass beat in simple steps that are made more thanks to the grace with which Tim is moving. Flashing neon lights hide most of Tim’s expressions from him but the occasional strip of light falls over his face just right and Kon can see Tim’s face.

 

His eyes are closed and he is completely engrossed in the music. His hands have moved on from playing with the hem of Kon’s shirt and rest lightly on Kon’s hips, stroking the material from time to time. The club lights hit Tim just right for a moment and Kon _swears_ that the man’s eyes glow brighter as he smirks up at him. The expression is feral and hungry as Tim drags Kon into his rhythm. Kon can’t help but wonder who exactly he’s dancing with because this _definitely_ isn’t Tim…

 

He is just getting used to the bump, grind and slide when Tim turns around in his arms and pressed his back up against Kon’s front. Kon grunt is nothing but a sharp exhalation of breath as Tim rolls his hips into his half hard erection. He grabs Tim’s hips in warning but that only seems to encourage him. Kon is surprised when he feels Tim’s hands land on top of his and swallows harshly when those deceptively small hands drag his hands up. Up to the second button of his shirt and he moans into Kon’s neck, arching his chest out.

 

His nerveless fingers twitch in place as Tim raises his hands up and around Conner’s neck, stroking whatever skin and hair he can in lazy strokes. The open mouthed kiss against the underside of his jaw coupled with another grind makes his fingers move on their own. He jerks back, taking hold of Tim’s arm, he quickly drags him off the dance floor, taking care not to jostle anyone more than he has to.

 

Tim is surprisingly docile as he follows Kon through the press of warm bodies and out the backdoor. Kon presses him up against the cool brick wall, one hand still holding onto Tim as he looms over the smaller man. Kon is surprised to note that they’re both covered in a good layer of sweat and Tim’s chest is heaving as he takes in long gulps of the night air.

 

“What…the hell…was that?” Kon grinds out.

 

The shimmer in Tim’s eyes make lust twist his stomach as he purrs, “Dancing. What else?”

 

Kon can only shake his head, “ _That_ wasn’t…” He purses his lips together for a moment before starting again, “I know you. You’d never dance like _that_.”

 

There is a subtle shift in Tim’s eyes and body language as he looks up, some slight uncertainty in his voice as he speaks, “You didn’t like that?”

 

He can’t help but groan and hang his head a bit, “I think I liked that a bit too much Tim.” The small smile that comes on Tim’s face at the admission gives him hope and he asks again, “But seriously dude…what was that?”

 

Tim gives him a careless shrug, “Isn’t spring break supposed to be about trying out new things and just having a good time? I just thought that…you’d enjoy going out clubbing.”

 

There is the slightest slump to Tim’s shoulder, indicating that he’s already beating himself over this ‘failure’. Kon loosens his grip on Tim’s shoulder, lets his hand slide down the slick material of the shirt as he answers, “Honestly? I think…I think I woulda enjoyed it if I’d have gone out with _you_. Because there’s no way that was _you_ on the dance floor.”

 

Tim’s expression is somewhere between surprised and mortified as he asks, “You noticed that…?”

 

With a shake of the head, Kon grips Tim’s hand lightly, “Kinda hard to miss. Anyone who knows you would know that something was up.” He tugs lightly on the hand in his grasp and asks again, “So c’mon, fess up. Who was it this time?”

 

He watches Tim duck his head, the tips of his ears turning pink in the faint light. “Marie-Anne.”

 

Kon waits for his brain to process the words and tell him that ‘no no you misheard that, it wasn’t a girl’s name at all’ but his brain is silent on the entire matter. So he asks again, “Say what?”

 

Tim gives him a slightly exasperated look, as though he can’t believe that Kon is making him repeat his words. His voice is slightly louder as he repeats, “Marie-Anne, her name was Marie-Anne.”

 

He holds his free hand up, “Whoa whoa _back up_. When the _hell_ did you go undercover as a _girl_?” He gapes at Tim in shock at this sudden revelation because its kind of breaking his brain is all sorts of amazing ways.

 

But it clearly isn’t breaking Tim’s brain because he just shrugs easily, “Plenty of times. There have been plenty of times where I’ve had to pretend to be a girl.”

 

There is a long moment of silence between them as Kon tries to imagine it. Tries to see Tim wearing a dress except that he really can’t. “I really can’t see that happening.” he comments, looking at Tim with a critical eye. Well…maybe if Tim was wearing a wig…but he can’t imagine Tim in a _dress_.

 

Tim smirks at him, sharp and wicked as he meets Kon’s eye. “I _do_ have pictures with me in my laptop.” His voice is just as wicked as he continues, “Some of them are kinda old but they can prove that I can pull off a skirt.” And like a switch being flipped in his head, he can see Tim wearing a tight dark skirt that hugs his hips sinfully tight.

 

“And a corset.” the words are a husky purr that go straight to his groin and Kon shakes his head. He gives Tim a cross look, “That’s enough outta Marie okay? You keep that up and I’m gonna fuck you against the wall.”

 

The look he gets is _so_ purely Tim that he loses his breath as Tim slides up against him, free hand rising up to cup his cheek. “What are you waiting for? Do it.” He whispers and kisses him hard. Kon closes his eyes at the pressure, moaning as he feels Tim slide his tongue into his mouth and he slams the smaller boy against the wall.

 

He grabs Tim’s thigh and forces it up against his waist, urging him to wrap the limb around him. Tim follows the instructions with a moan, biting down on Kon’s tongue as his hands scramble with Kon’s belt buckle. He pulls and tugs the jeans open just enough that he can slip his fingers underneath and Kon sighs at the contact of skin against skin. Tim’s dancing had him half hard for a good part of the evening and the stroking brings him to full hardness within minutes.

 

His hands feel too large and too dumb as he pulls on the button keeping Tim’s pants closed. But his TTK helps him slide the button open and slides the pants down just enough that he can grab Tim’s straining cock. They both moan at the contact, the sounds hiding underneath the dull muffled sound of the club music. Kon spreads his legs, bracing himself as he leans in harder against Tim’s body. Tim lets out a soft moan, as his back scrapes against the rough wall and tightens his fingers around Kon’s erection.

 

Bracing his forehead against Tim’s, he tilts his head down to watch their hands as they jerk each other off. He watches more pre-come spurt out as he teases the head of Tim’s cock with his thumb and moans loudly as Tim returns the favor. It isn’t long before he’s mindlessly kissing whatever skin he can reach and just thrusting hard into Tim’s hand. Tim is faring no better as he writhes against him.

 

Tim slams his head back against the wall, a hiss slipping past his clenched teeth as his back arches and he comes in Kon’s hand. His hips jerk up a few more times as Kon continues to stroke him, extending his orgasm until Tim slumps back against the wall. He is quick to take his slick hand and place it over Tim’s before he moves his hand. Tim whimpers at the dirty slick sensation but does not protest. He simply tightens his grip and tugs harder until Kon comes all over their sticky fingers.

 

Kon presses his forehead against the wall, trying to remember how to breath before he slowly lets Tim down on his feet. He can tell that Tim’s having a bad case of jelly knees and he keeps a hand on Tim’s elbow for support. He remains still as Tim pulls a handkerchief outta nowhere and cleans up their hands.

 

Just as he’s tucking it back into his pocket, Kon requests, “Next time you plan a date or something..tell me before so that I can prepare myself or something.”

 

Tim nods and they quickly make themselves more presentable before they begin to walk back to their ride. Half way to where they’ve parked the bike, Tim is leaning heavily on his arm and Kon suddenly asks, “What else did you have planned anyways?”

 

“Other than going out dancing?” Tim shrugs lightly at Kon’s nod, “I just had one other thing in mind…”

 

—

 

Tim shields his eyes from the sun as he watches Kon whoop and slide to a halt on the snow. He glides over to where Kon is pulling the snow board off and asks, “That was pretty good.”

 

“All God given talent.” Kon crows as he picks up the brightly colored board.

 

Tim gives him an amused look, “Really? So you didn’t cheat and use your TTK?”

 

Kon gasps at him, “I am _shocked_ that you would accuse me of _cheating_. Is it _that_ hard to believe that I can be good at snowboarding?”

 

“Just a little considering that you couldn’t even stay upright for _five minutes_ on skii's.” Tim pokes Kon’s leg with a ski pole.

 

“Skiing is unnatural okay.” Kon declares as he glares at Tim’s feet. “It’s not normal to put your faith in two pieces of _sticks_ attached to your feet. And the way they just go left and right and slip on the snow its just… _not normal_.” He declares.

 

“But putting all your faith in one larger stick to slide down snow is natural?” Tim asks as he starts taking his skii’s off.

 

Kon taps his board lightly with a small laugh, “Ah but it’s not a stick. It’d be a _plank_.”

 

“Forgive me for my mistake.” Tim mock apologizes as he raises his skii’s and hoists them up against his shoulder. “So it’s more natural to skii down a snow covered slope on a large plank instead of two sticks?”

 

“Totally dude.” Kon slips the board under his shoulder as they being the trek back to their cabin.

 

They continue to bicker playfully as trudge through the snow and Kon has to admit, this was the best idea that Tim had had. Again, he wasn’t sure _how_ Tim manages to snag not only a private, cozy little cottage in the middle of a winter wonderland but for 2 days and 2 nights? He was pretty sure that Tim was something like a miracle worker.

 

That or that money didn’t talk but _sang_.

 

He sighs in relief as they enter the warm house. He quickly puts away the sports equipment before pulling his gloves and knit cap off. He runs a hand through his hair trying to get rid of any hat hair before he sees Tim working on undoing his boots.

 

A sudden idea comes to mind, cliched but on his list of ‘things I’ve kinda always wanted to try’ and he sits down in front of Tim.

 

“What are you?” Tim asks as Kon bats his hands away.

 

“Being a good boyfriend.” Kon replies glibly as he pulls the laces open and slides one boot off. He moves to the second boot, quickly untying and loosening it enough that Tim can slip his foot out.  

 

He stands up, debating between sweeping Tim up in his arms and carrying him up to the fireplace or going to the bedroom and grabbing some stuff. He would have to make the trip anyways if he wants to do what he wants…

 

Decision made, he presses a quick kiss on Tim’s cold, red nose, “Go wait by the fireplace, I’ll be right back.”

 

Tim gives him a curious look, “What are you planning?”

 

Oh all the answers he wants to give to that question.

 

“You’ll see.” He swats Tim’s ass before quickly walking into the bedroom. It takes a little searching but he manages to find the bottle of lube (lying underneath the chair of all places) and tucks it away inside a pocket. He pulls the thick quilt off the bed as well and folds it as best as he can before he goes back to the main room.

 

Tim is standing in front of the fire place, pulling his gloves off. Kon walks up behind Tim, throwing the quilt down before he wraps his arms around Tim. Tim doesn’t even jump when Kon’s hands cover his. Tim’s hands are slightly cold as they remain attached to the zipper of his jacket. He leans back into Kon as he gently pulls away his fingers and slowly begins to pull his jacket open.

 

“What are you planning?” Tim asks again, his voice soft and coy as he lets the jacket fall down.

 

“Planning on making you come in my mouth.” He whispers back huskily into Tim’s ear, fingers already slipping underneath his shirt. Tim shudders, hands going down to help Kon but the larger man just shushes him. “Let me.”

 

He feels warm and content as he slowly strips Tim bare, taking off one layer at a time. He kicks the clothes to the side before he unrolls the blanket he’s brought with him and lays Tim down. Tim is flushed a beautiful shade of pink, body warm and tinted with pleasure as he looks up at Kon.

 

Kon stares at the body in front of him. He wants to make love to Tim for hours…for days on end. He wants to spend hours mapping out the strain in Tim’s neck as he throws his head back. Maybe another few hours examining the sensitivity of his nipples. Definitely a day or two playing around the outward turned bellybutton. And maybe an eternity teasing, playing, worshiping his hard length which is growing harder the longer he stares.

 

He can tell that Tim is starting to get impatient but he can’t help it. He wants to just sit and stare at Tim and admire him. He wishes he had the words to describe the way the firelight is casting highlights in Tim’s dark hair, his chest, his abs and over his legs. But all he can come up with is “You look beautiful.”

 

And it’s enough because Tim gazes deep into his eyes and reads everything that he can’t say and flushes in pleasure. He raises one leg, lean and strong and snags it around his waist. It rubs against his clothes in a slow tease, “Take it off.” he demands quietly and Kon can’t do anything except listen.

 

“Slowly.” Tim corrects him as he hastily pulls his jacket off. Kon nods once before he begins to pull off his clothes. Tim remains on his back, watching with hooded eyes as Kon undresses. Kon is mesmerized by the shine and depth in those blue eyes as they rake over him.

 

His heart is drumming slow and deep inside of him by the time he’s got his underwear off. And he can hear Tim’s heart following a similar rhythm. He sits still as Tim rises up on his knees, graceful and limber as he reaches out for Kon. His hand presses against his chest, right over his heart. He stares at his hand for a moment before tossing his hair back and looking up at Kon.

 

Kon raises his hand up, playing with Tim’s hair before gently tangling in the dark strands. He pulls Tim’s head back as he leans in for a kiss. Tim’s eyes close right as his mouth opens, a soft breath blowing over his lips right before Kon makes contact. Tim’s tongue immediately runs against his lips, playfully tapping against his teeth before going in deeper.

 

Moaning softly, Kon pushes Tim back down until he’s blanketing his body. He rests between Tim’s raised knees, elbows beside Tim’s head as his hands continue playing with Tim’s hair. Tim’s got his arms around Kon’s back, resting light as feathers over his shoulder blades. Kon shivers at the touch because Tim has strangely cool hands. No matter what, his hands are always cold and Kon loves holding them between his palms and warming them up. One hand slides down slyly to grab his ass and knead the flesh right as he bites down gently on Kon’s bottom lip. 

 

Kon grunts at the caress and pulls out of the kiss. Tim’s panting softly as he looks up at him. His hair is a mess - feathering against the pale blanket and looking like he forgot to deal with his bed hair in the morning. His cheeks are flushed - just like his neck and the top portion of his chest. His erection is half hard and pressing against his as he squeezes his ass again and whispers, “You gonna do something else or…?”

 

“Whatever happened to that famous patience of yours?” Kon asks in a husky whisper, pulling back to adjust limbs and bodies into a more suitable position. 

Tim goes along with Kon’s instructions, lazily wrapping his legs around Kon’s waist as he replies, “Went out the window when you told me you wanted to blow me.”

 

“Hmmmm.” Kon answers in a non-committed manner as he lowered himself down Tim’s chest. He licks at a nipple, a slow drag against the pebbled flesh that makes Tim shudder underneath him. Kon grins before repeating the motion on its twin, dragging his tongue as much as he can before pulling away.

 

Tim squirms underneath him, rolling his hips lightly with an almost sight. His hands tip-toe up into Kon’s hair, lazily running through his short hair and twisting as Kon goes down. His side curves into a sexy dip when Kon lightly suckles on the hardened bud and his hips roll again. Kon licks his lips as he pulls back, savoring the light salty taste before going back for a deeper taste.

 

He traces the edge of a pectoral muscle before kissing down several ribs to meet the beginning of Tim’s six pack. The muscles are thrown in shadows and highlights with every breath, accentuated by the firelight. The muscles dip and twitch when his tongue laves a wet path up Tim’s stomach. He feels Tim’s pleased rumble against his hands and he squeezes Tim in response.

 

The fingers in his hair are not to gently trying to push him down, towards the erection he had just barely avoided during his last lick. He hovers over the wet crown, eyes darting up liquid quick to see Tim. He see’s the point of Tim’s chin and his cheek because he’s got his face turned into the soft blanket, tense and quivering in anticipation.

 

Kon keeps his eyes locked on Tim’s flushed face as he opens his mouth and blows a light breath on the hard flesh. Tim’s entire body twitches. His lips part to let out a deep groan and his finger tighten near painfully in his hair. “K-konnnn.” He drags the last alphabet out into a whine as he jerks his hips up slightly.

 

A quick swipe of tongue over his suddenly dry lips and he’s ready to follow out on his promise. He lowers himself until he can comfortably nuzzle the close cropped hair around Tim’s erection. It’s a deep musky smell that makes his mouth water just a bit. He swallows and opens his mouth, tongue coming out to lave at the base of Tim’s cock.

 

“Yesssss.” He hears Tim moan in relief, “More…I need…” Kon traces over veins and hard flesh with the flat of his tongue until he comes to the top. The tastes changes from salty to salty and _Tim_. He moans at the flavor, kissing and licking the wet slit in search of more. Tim gasps and whines, pulls back and pushes forward at every contact against the sensitive flesh.

 

Every gasp makes him crave another, every whine spurs him on. He goes in deeper with every pull and accepts every push forward. He takes in as much of Tim as he can, eyes closed as he savors the experience. He focuses on the thick feeling of Tim’s most private and sensitive part inside his mouth - throbbing, leaking and pushing in more and more. He tries to ingrain into his memory the taste, texture and scent of having sex with Tim.

 

He is intent on his task, focusing his entire attention on blowing Tim that it takes a few minutes to realize that Tim’s tugging on his hair. With one last taste, he takes Tim out of his mouth. But he can’t stop himself from mumbling his words against the slick length as he asks, “What is it?”

 

He presses one last kiss against the hot length in his hands before raising himself up just enough so that he can get a clear look at Tim. Tim looks…he wants to say broken but that wouldn’t be right. But there’s no other word for it at the moment. His hair is a worse state than before, his expression is desperate and his voice breaks as he speaks, “Want you in me. Now…please.”

 

It takes his breath away. That Tim… _Tim_ is looking the way he’s looking and it’s because of him… _for him_ …he’s suddenly feeling short of breath as he stares at the high traces of color on Tim’s cheeks, made darker by the firelight. But it’s the eyes which really do him in. They are bright and fevered, completely dark as they stare at him. And _brimming_ with so many emotions.

 

How he manages to get the half empty bottle of lube in his hands and half the contents on his palm, hands and Tim’s thighs is a blur. Because the next thing he realizes is that Tim is closing his eyes and arching up into his thrusting fingers. Tim’s fingers are warm now as they hold onto his shoulders, mewling as Kon finds the right bundle of nerves to stroke.

 

It’s like a dam breaking as Tim begins to babble, “God yes yes yes right there right there hnnnnngh God yes Kon Kon Kon nnnnnnn fuck me fuck me ooooooo _God yesss more more harder_.” He stares with wide eyes as Tim’s hand comes down to wrap around his own cock and he strokes. Quick, hard jerks with intermittent squeezes at the base - the stroke faltering when Kon slowly pulls his fingers out. The fingers tighten when they feel the slippery tip of Kon’s cock rubbing against the stretched hole.

 

Kon holds his breath as he pushes in, pausing as Tim stiffens around him. He waits in place until he feels the thighs around his waist relax and then slowly begins to push himself in further. Tim’s still jerking himself off, the pace is slower now with a twist at the end of every upstroke. He bites down on his lower lip, eyebrows coming together as Kon finally slides all the way in.

 

The pressure he feels is _exquisite_. Kon takes in several deep breathes, trying to hold onto his fragile control as Tim’s muscles tighten around his cock. He tells himself to close his eyes, it’ll help him focus faster. But how can he turn his sight away from Tim. He looks ethereal in the warm glow of the firelight. There’s just no comparison for the way he looks.

 

Kon stares at the Adam’s apple as it bobs and shivers when he feels a light touch trailing up his ribs. Tim’s looking at him through half open eyes, “Move.”

 

That one word sets him in motion. He pulls out, achingly slow until only the tip of his cock is inside. It’s a slow rocking motion that gradually picks up pace. Tim’s sighs turn into moans as he begins to move back against the thrusts. His free hand is flitting restlessly as it searches for a place to anchor. In the end, he holds on tight to Kon’s arm, fingers tightening at every thrust that hits just right.

 

“Oh _God yes._ ”

 

The sounds of Tim’s pleasure are joined with a wet slapping noise and his own restrained groans. Every smack of hips meeting pushes out a gasp or a moan from Tim, which in turns makes Kon groan and thrust harder. It’s a lovely feedback cycle that pushes them higher and higher up the peak. It gets harder to keep a proper grip on Tim’s hips because a slick sheen of sweat covers his body. It adds to the almost frustrating feeling of being so close to release as he braces both hands next to Tim’s chest and just _slams_ into Tim.

 

Tim’s gasp become high pitched, his hand working at a frantic pace as he moans, “Kon, Kon, I’m coming oh God I’m gonna come so hard I..I…Aaaaaaanh!” Thick white come spurts out from between pale fingers and splatters against Tim’s chest and the underside of his chin. And that’s what makes Kon tumble head first into release. He bends over Tim as the pleasure spreads through his system, messily licking the white drops off Tim’s trembling jaw.

 

The tastes spurs him on as he lets go. He’s still lazily thrusting into Tim as the white around his vision begins to fade. He realizes that Tim’s got his arms wrapped around his shoulders and he is lazily petting his hair. His husky voice murmurs right into his ear, “That was amazing.” Kon nods against Tim’s shoulder, swallowing hard before replying in the same tone, “Fuck _yeah_.”

 

It takes a bit of effort (as in, it feels like he has to reach into his _soul_ or something) but he manages to detach himself from Tim. The whimper that Tim lets out makes Kon want to apologize and he quickly rearranges the both of them until he’s spooning Tim as they lie on top of the thick quilt (trying to avoid the small wet spot that was made thanks to the lube).

 

Bone deep contentment slowly seeps into him. It makes him hold onto Tim tighter and nuzzle into his sweat damp hair lovingly, “So, ski weekend?” He begins, “ _Great_ idea.”

 

Tim wriggles back, hands adjusting Kon’s arms around his chest before speaking, “Better than clubbing?”

 

He huffs in amusement, “ _Way_ better and comfier. Don’t get me wrong, its _hot_ to have sex with you somewhere someone could just walk by. But…” He presses a kiss to Tim’s head, “I like taking my time fucking you senseless.”

 

“Mmmm duly noted.” Tim remarks. “No more sex in public places then.”

 

“I didn’t say _that_.” Kon half whines as he tightens his hold on Tim. He knows Tim is teasing him and he can’t stop himself from playing along. “How about sex in semi-public places?”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Tim concedes as he squeezes Kon’s arms. He’s quiet for a moment before he asks in a more serious tone, “Was thi…Did you…enjoy yourself?”

 

Kon raises an eyebrow, wondering if Tim’s talking about the sex they just had or something else entirely. “Spring break I mean.” Ah. That.

 

“Well…” he sneaks a leg in between Tim’s, getting more comfortable before replying, “I don’t really have anything to compare it with but, I think this was _definitely_ the best spring break I’ve ever had.” It takes a bit of twisting but he manages to land a kiss on Tim’s face (even if it is just past his ear), “And you made it awesome. Thanks.”

 

The tips of Tim’s ears turn pink and he wishes that he could see the flush on his nose but that would mean getting up and he’s way too comfortable at the moment. So he contends himself with the knowledge that he made Tim blush and closes his eyes, enjoying this peaceful moment.

 

“We still have some more time till spring break is over.” Tim brings up in a soft voice.

 

“And I’m gonna spend it cuddling with my boyfriend.” Kon replies, voice already heavy with sleep.

 

He feels the vibrations of Tim’s laughter against his chest, “No more skiing then?” Tim teases him.

 

“Fuck no.” Kon grumbles. “You try to get me to ski again and I’m gonna dump your ass in the biggest snow pile I can find, kapeesh?”

 

More vibrations against his chest and Kon can’t help but smile as well. A piece of wood pops loudly but it barely makes either of them jump. Tim simply turns over, looking up at him for a long quiet moment. Kon stares back as Tim raises a hand to run over his face. He closes his eyes at the light touch, his breath becoming deeper as the touch strokes down his nose.

 

“Tired?” Tim asks quietly.

 

He only has enough energy to hum sleepily in reply. He feels a soft brush against his lips, an exhalation over his neck and Tim pressing up against his body. A corner of his lips twitches up at the familiar ticklish feel of Tim’s hair against his neck and his breath against his sternum.

 

 _‘Best spring break ever_.’


End file.
